Showing You Through Flowers
by Seeker-Of-The-Heart
Summary: Zexion, such a shy and quiet boy, always reading in the library. But even though, the org are always there for him. And when he wants to express his feelings, how should one do so? Zexion X Demyx. For White Firez! :D


_**Showing You Through Flowers**_

_**By: Seeker-Of-The-Heart**_

_**Chapter 1- Is There Some Way I Can Show You How I Feel?**_

_Summary:__ Zexion, such a shy and quiet boy, always reading in the library. But even though, the org are always there for him. And when he wants to express his feelings, how should one do so? _**Zexion X Demyx. For White Firez! :D**

_Disclaimer:__ I checked most of the games and my name isn't there. I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters. I own this story and my plot though._

_Seeker:__ Okay, The 2nd of September was White Firez birthday!_

_:D Happy (Very Late) Birthday White Firez!!! :D_

_Sorry, it took me a while to finish this. But I hope you like it White Firez! ^^_

_I know I haven't updated in… for evah!!! And I am really trying to update! So hopefully I should be updating some more of my stories soon!_

_Oh and this is a Zemyx story… Zexion X Demyx! :D It's in Zexion's perspective and so it will be in his point of view. _

_I hope all of you enjoy it! :D_

_And here is my gift to you White Firez! I hope you like it! ^^ _

_And I hope you all enjoy! :D_

* * *

_~ Is There Some Way I Can Show You How I Feel?~_

I sat quietly and still on the soft white couch in the library. I had my own personal spot, just for me, since I always came to the library to read. Lately I have been a bit bored. I have read most of these old and fragile books and I still cannot find such a book I could really relate too or really want to read.

I heaved a sigh of exhaustion.

I have gone through most of these bookcases, some of the books so old and covered with dust. Even with the gleam and the rays from the dim light; reflecting of the heart shaped moon that hovered in place in our world's everlasting night; these books have words too faded to read.

The book currently in my hands was placed onto the table; as I rubbed my temples to sooth my ongoing frustration.

I must inform or request Superior to gather more better and interesting books to read. But for now I guess I shall go see Demyx. He always seems to brighten my mood.

I stood up from the soft couch, making only a little sound that echoed of the white walls, in the very quiet library which I was in.

I placed the books back onto their rightful shelves and dusted my cloak from all the dirt and webs from the old books.

I paced around for a bit, pondering on where my child-like friend would be.

Most of the organisation members think of me as the very smart and clever type. They also think of me as the quiet, shy, book reader. The one who spends most of his time alone, reading books.

I beg to differ.

I have acknowledgment of my intelligence and so what they think is partly true. But you should never judge a book by its cover.

I may be quiet; I may read books and spend a lot of time reading in the library; but that's just like a hobby.

I read when I'm bored, I read for something to do or I read to learn some information. I'm quiet because I read and I read where you are meant to read.

Is something wrong about that?

I am very intelligent and have many interesting conversations. If they ever watch me talk to Demyx, Luxaeus, Vexen… anyone really; they would see.

But frankly, they still think of me as the quiet type.

I sighed out more of my frustration.

I walked out of the library and silently closed the door. I turned around and started to walk down the flight of stairs, pondering about many things.

I have lilac coloured hair which has different shades of silver, metallic grey, even a really pale dark blue. My lilac hair comes out in spikes but not too many, and my fringe covered the right part of my face; hiding my right eye. My eyes are a lovely deep blue and my skin is nicely tanned.

Because of my hairstyle, I am sometimes teased and called 'emo', which I am certainly not. I do _not_ act like an emo or a goth for that matter. My hairstyle just reflects my personality, which you could say is very different and unique.

I also like being alone at times because it helps me concentrate on important things.

Just because I do these things, it doesn't mean I am 'emo' or 'goth'.

Which I know for a fact that I am _not_.

The other members know as well; that I am certainly _not_ those things. But they tease for fun. Though I then outsmart them; at a lot of things; teasing them in my own way.

I guess you could call it even, since we all have very annoying and teasing names. Larxene being called Antenna head; Marluxia being called flowerpot; Luxord being called Lady Luck… and even my, kind of, humiliating nickname...

...Zexy...

I sometimes cringe at the thought.

Though I do feel better knowing that we each all have a nickname which we all sometimes despise. And you have to admit, teasing is quite fun at times.

Thinking about my annoying nickname, I could feel my lips form into a smirk.

This was probably because of the person who _gave_ me such a nickname.

The Melodious Nocturne wanted to give me a nickname and 'Zexy' came to his train of thought.

I have been called it ever since.

One thing I love about it though is that even_ if_ everyone else says it to tease me.

Demyx says it because it's my nickname and he's my best friend. He also says it because he was the one who made it up.

And he says it to… how shall I say this… he likes to see me blush.

I ponder on why…

Is it because I am rumoured on being quiet and so he likes seeing my shy side?

I always try to comprehend what goes on in his mind. I only wish I could know.

I slowed down as I approached a door, that has a silver plate formed into a '_IX_' on it.

As I was about to knock, when I finally listened to my surroundings, I heard music playing; which was probably Demyx playing his sitar.

How his music intrigues me.

I knocked on the door, hoping Demyx could continue playing once I was allowed to enter.

I heard the music stop and so I tilted my head. Next thing I heard was gentle footsteps coming my way. The door opened with a little creak and when I saw emerald eyes, my smirk turned into a cheerful smile.

"Zexy!" Demyx greeted me. My smile didn't change; I was very cheerful. Demyx allowed me to enter and he closed the door as I sat down on the blue patterned chair.

This was the chair I always sat in.

As I hoped, Demyx sat back down on his bed and grabbed his sitar; also known as Sity. He continued to play as I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Once I heard the melody end, I opened my eyes and searched for Demyx. He was over at his bookshelf, carefully placing Sity back into its glass case.

Demyx has very brilliant emerald eyes and his hairstyle was a sort of mullet. He has sandy blond hair and he always held a smile.

"Demyx…?" I asked. I wanted to know if he would like to come with me to see the Superior.

After Demyx was finished he turned around and faced towards me. "Yeah?".

"Would you like to come with me to see the Superior?" I asked hopefully. It would be rather nice having him there.

Demyx's eyes flickered sad for a moment.

"Demyx…?" I asked worried.

"I would love to Zexion. But I have to go help Xigbar with a short mission" Demyx told me.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back afterwards to see you then" I assured him. Though one sentence couldn't escape my mind. "You look so sad".

"That's because I've been on missions so much; that I don't get any time to spend with you".

That touched my 'heart'. Who said nobodies couldn't feel? I felt an overwhelming emotion fill my heart. But… what type of emotion was it?

"I've already told you not to worry. I will come back after I ask Superior about getting new books". I searched Demyx's face as I said that. And I saw relief over the boys features.

"Good".

I got up after hearing his answer and headed for the door.

"See you later?".

"See ya".

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

I closed the door and walked towards Xemnas' office. I couldn't help but think… what type of emotion did I feel? Happiness? Joy? …Love?

Love.

The one word; the one thing; that somebodies search for.

I wonder… do nobodies 'feel' or do they pretend that they _can't_ feel. What happens if we_ can_, but we believe we _can not_? And so we are not giving our beings a chance?

If this is the case, then I am going to express my self; so that I do know what it feels to truly _feel_ emotions.

I couldn't stop pondering on this thought as I continued to walk towards his office.

I got there, knocked, and slowly turned the doorknob.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

As I sat down, Xemnas looked up from his work, and then relaxed his back against his chair.

Xemnas has silver hair. His eyes are a reddish/orange and he has a type of leader aura about him.

"Number six".

"Superior".

"What do you wish to speak of?".

"I ask of new books for the library".

"Ah yes, those books are very old and aren't of use lately. I bet you have read most of them anyway. What new books do you recommend?".

That question was one I wasn't expecting.

"Superior, I did not expect that".

He seemed to smile, "Then when you think of what books you require, come back and I shall get them. We need new books anyway".

Wow, well, that seemed easy.

"Thank You Superior".

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

After a little chat with the Superior, I exited the room and headed for my room. That is where I will decide on what books I should ask for.

While I was walking through the normal route, I saw Lex; Luxaeus. I waved and walked over to him.

He has short reddish/brownish hair and narrow facial features. His eyes were a type of blue and he showed a grin.

"Hey Zex. What's up?".

"Luxaeus", I greeted, "I would like to know something".

Wait… what…? Did I just say that?

I don't even remember thinking about asking a question.

"What Zex?" Luxaeus asked me.

Words seemed to form and I started talking as if my mouth had a mind of its own.

"Will you help me understand something?".

Luxaeus looked at me as if I was going mad.

"Zex…? Are you ok? You know a lot of things… so what's this thing you need help understanding?," Luxaeus gave a worried expression, "Are you sure I would even know the answer?".

I began talking again without even knowing I opened my mouth, "Lex… what happens if you feel something towards a person… that you have never felt before… so you don't know what expression it is?".

"That's a mouthful," Luxaeus told me and then he started to think, "Well, I guess you keep spending time with that person to see if the expression is still there... Or if it grows. Once you know for sure that there is _something_ there, I guess you could go and ask Vexen. He should have some knowledge on somebody… or nobody… feelings. And then you should know what feeling it is".

"And once I know if there is something and once I know what feeling it is… what do I do then?".

"Hmmm…" Luxaeus thought – he has to say this correctly- and so he continued, "Go with whatever your heart says".

I looked down, thinking. "Whatever… my heart… says…?" I whispered. But I wasn't asking Luxaeus. I was sure I was asking myself.

"Yeah Zex. Once you feel that feeling, know what it is… you should pursue the feeling… know what I mean?"

I gave a firm nod.

Yes, I shall go spend more time with Demyx. See if the feeling is still there and then I'll go ask Vexen. And from there, I should do what Lex told me… I should follow my heart. I know I have one… somewhere inside me.

And that sounds like a plan.

So... I shall know what this feeling is soon!

And I felt triumphant. Like I succeeded a goal.

But I haven't; I've only started.

Bringing my self out of my thoughts, I looked up and thanked Luxaeus.

I was about to leave and continue walking to my room, when I heard Luxaeus yell something.

"What are you doing for Roxas' Birthday!?".

"Axel and I are planning a surprise birthday party!" I yelled back, but not to loud, just in case Roxas was around.

"'Kay!"

And then I continued walking to my room.

Without knowing two emerald eyes were watching me.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

Once I got to my room, I saw Demyx standing outside.

"Demyx?" I asked.

"Got back early".

"Oh" was all I could say.

I opened my room and let him in first, before walking inside myself and closing the door behind me.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"How about books on water. The water cycle… rain fall… tsunamis" Demyx gave some suggestions.

"No. I already know about all that stuff, and if I have any questions; I can always ask you", I gave a smile, "And besides… the tsunami stories will probably be tradgeties. I really want to read a book I can relate too. I would hate to think my life was a tragedy".

"Zexion! I didn't mean it that way! I-"

I chuckled, "Don't worry Demyx; I was kidding. Of course my life isn't a tragedy... I'm very happy".

Demyx sighed a bit but he still felt a need to apologise, "Sorry Zexion. But you know that I didn't mean it that way. Tsunamis are just nature's huge waves. You got to learn about them to learn how to tame them, I guess".

Come to think about it, I love Demyx's personality. He cares so much about normal things and he has so much delight and wonder to explore and learn.

It's always refreshing to be around Demyx.

"Dem… I already told you not to worry. And yes, you have a point; and thank you. But I already know most things about water and I know if something does happen, you will be there so save me from such a thing". The last thing was suppose to be a little joke.

But it felt right. If anything went wrong; if I was stuck in some place with a tsunami or water problem -as long as Demyx was there- I knew I would be safe. And I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

He would keep me safe from harm.

"I promise".

That broke me out of my thoughts, "Pardon?".

"I promise that if there is a water problem, I will be there to save you. I couldn't bear the thought of you gone Zexy… And I'm happy you know a lot about water. It lets me talk about water stuff. You know how much I love water" he said with a grin.

Yes, he loves water a lot, and it's his power as well. I think one of the reasons I wanted to know about water, the water cycle, tsunamis; all that stuff; was because I wanted to talk to him about it.

And I'm glad he's not mad at me for my little joke, or my other one beforehand.

"Demyx…" I started.

He looked at me with admiration. I didn't notice.

"Thank You".

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

In the end, we decided on some water books anyway. We also decided to get some other books based on all the organisation elements.

We were now deciding on books that we would enjoy reading for… well… pleasure. Of course the other books would be lovely to read, but we would be learning as well. We wanted… hmm… fantasy…?, fiction…?, we are not sure.

Just something we could read for fun, together.

"How about… a book on faeries? Or dragons? Sorcerers?" Demyx was just suggesting books on all sorts of fantasies. While I listened and thought about different books as well.

"Hmmm".

Demyx looked toward me, "Yeah…?".

"I guess we could get books on stories for _all_ myths. We could read a vampire story one week and then go to a dragon story the next. Who knows, I might like them books".

"Yeah! Let's give them a try Zexy!".

I gave a nod and I wrote down some more books onto our list. "Okay, let's go give this to the Superior".

Demyx jolted with excitement and literally dragged me towards the door.

"Let's get going!".

I smiled with joy at his happiness.

Yes, his personality was really lovely… perfect even.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I asked suddenly.

"That's because soon I'm going to read a story with my best friend! We're going to sit on my comfy bed, blanket keeping us warm and reading awesome books about myths and fantasies! Zexy, it'll be so much fun!".

I smiled warmly at him. And I smiled at the idea. I would be sitting next to him, huddle up and warm in his blankets, near him, reading a book – a book that would be brand new, fresh, and probably very interesting. But the loveliest thing was that I was reading with him.

I suddenly felt that same feeling.

What feeling is this though?

I feel… all warm… and… fuzzy?

How could you feel fuzzy?

I dunno… it just feels like that.

I brought my hand to my face and pressed my fingers gently onto my cheek. I could feel the warmth.

...Am I…

"Zexy! You're blushing!" Demyx said with pure bliss. Wow, He really does like seeing me blush. "Oh, Please tell me why you are blushing!".

"I… actually don't know" and the tone of my voice supported my answer.

Demyx gave a nod. Believing my answer. "Whatever it was, you look adorable".

Wait… Did he… Did he just say that…?

"Um… could you please repeat that? I think I didn't hear you right".

"I said you look adorable".

"That's what I thought you said".

Demyx looked at me with a cute grin.

He just called me adorable…

I felt the feeling grow… And as it did, I felt the heat rise against my fingers. I still had them placed on my cheek.

I brought my hand away when I realised.

"Um Demyx…"

"Yeah…?" And I only just noticed the bright smile he had… probably from seeing my almost scarlet face.

"Why do you like seeing my blush? Is it because you think I'm adorable?".

"You could say that" and then he kept walking.

"You could say that? What's that suppose to mean?!".

Demyx poked his tongue out playfully and halted to a stop outside Xemnas' door.

Before I knew it, I was standing beside him. I looked over to see his gaze on me, "You know… later on you will tell me why you like seeing me blush".

"You really want to know?".

I gave a firm nod. He gave a nod as well; I think it means he will tell me. And with that I knocked and opened the door.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"Ah, Number six and Number nine. Come in" Xemnas said, looking up from his work again.

"Sorry if we are disturbing you Superior" I spoke before I sat down.

Demyx sat down beside me.

"Only a bit of work. Profiles on the status of each world. Not much," Xemnas spoke and then placed his hands onto his lap, relaxing, "Have you decided on what books you require?".

I stood up and placed the list on the desk, in front of Xemnas. Then I sat back down, "Here is the list of books. Will it be alright if we get them?".

"Certainly".

Demyx smiled brightly, as well as me.

"How long?".

"I will get Saix to gather these books. I will tell you both when they arrive".

"Thank You Superior" Demyx and I said in sync.

And we both got up, smiling brightly, and walked out of the room.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"Can you believe it?! Soon we're going to read some new books! I bet they'll be great!" Demyx chimed.

I smiled at his enthusiasm, still feeling the same expression. I must go ask Vexen what this feeling is.

"Demyx… Is it ok if I go do something" I asked.

"Sure… can I come?".

"Sorry, but I need to go alone".

Demyx tilted his head, "Why?".

How shall I say this? I can't just _tell_ him my theory on a 'feeling'.

"Vexen wants to see me about something. He said it was classified; so I am guessing I must go alone".

"Are you hiding a secret?" Demyx asked, a type of desire was there in his voice, "Ooo! Is this why you blushed earlier?! Can you tell me this secret?!".

"Secret…? I don't have a secret. Vexen merely needs me to help with an experiment like always. I will be back soon".

Would this be classified as a secret?

Demyx pouted, "I know you have a secret! You must tell me!" he urged. I shook my head, in a playful manner. He gave the puppy dog look.

"Demyx!" I said and looked away. That look always got me… and I can't let it happen this time.

"You know you can't resist!".

"That's why I'm looking away!".

And before I new it, my head was on the carpeted floor. I turned my head to look in front of me and there I saw Demyx's face. He was only, _only_, **centimetres** away.

"D-Demyx!?" I asked stuttering. _Why am I stuttering?_ "What are you _doing_!?".

"Making sure you see my puppy dog look!".

"Was pouncing on me necessary?".

"In my case, yes. And besides… you're blushing!" he said and a huge smile spread across his stunning features. "You look so adorable!".

And then I felt it, I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks. Why does he always make me blush?

"D-Demyx… g-get off me".

"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me your secret!" he teased.

"I will tell you _later_. I _promise_ Demyx".

"You promise" he said and held out his pinky finger.

I laughed and locked my pinky finger with Demyx's, "I promise… now get off me".

Demyx laughed and moved off of me.

I got up and stretched my sore muscles.

"Now, I will be back. And once I am, you tell me why you like seeing me blush" I said as I walked towards the door.

"And when you come back…" Demyx trailed off.

"And when I come back… I will tell you my secret".

"Exactly".

And when I walked out of the room, closing the door, I saw his bright smile.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"Vexen!" I yelled as I knocked on the steel lab door, "Are you there?".

Suddenly the door opened and I was allowed in.

A young man with blond hair was wearing a white coat; like a scientist coat in a way; and he had a clipboard in his hands. Vexen was probably working on some experiment.

"Zexion… It is a pleasure to see you today. Why do I have the pleasure of your presence?".

"Vexen, I am here to ask a question".

"Carry on" he said as he went around the table to sit down in his chair; placing the clipboard in a drawer.

"Well, I have felt a feeling towards Demyx lately. I don't know what type of feeling but it keeps getting stronger, you could say, and it grows. I want to know if you have an idea to what feeling it is".

"Oh… well, explain what you feel".

I saw that coming.

"Well… I feel warm around him… fuzzy feeling even… and I can't stop blushing. Whenever he compliments me, it seems to make me blush or make me blush deeper. And I love how he talks, his voice, his eyes, his personality… even his appearance. I _love_ it all and-"

"The feeling you feel is _love,_ my dear friend".

I didn't see that coming.

"L-l-love?"

He gave a positive nod.

"Y-you s-s-sure…?".

Another nod.

"P-positive…?".

"Zexion, what you described all points to the emotion of love. You love Demyx. You must admit that and learn how to except it".

"I do except love. When I see them couples in Twilight Town. Even when I see Roxas and Axel together. I've always wanted to feel love. But…".

"You weren't expecting to feel it so soon…?".

"Yeah… I thought… _'one day you'll feel it'_ not _'tomorrow you'll wake up and realise you love your best friend'_. Vexen, do you see what I mean?".

"Yes. You want to feel it, but you weren't expecting to feel it all of a sudden. But…" he stopped and glanced my way, "How does it feel?".

I took a moment to think…

"It feels… wonderful".

"And that's good… right…?".

"…Yes…".

"Then you should realise your time to feel has come. And you should pursue such feeling" he said, "Right?".

"Yeah!" I said, feeling quite confident, "That's what Luxaeus said".

"Then go… go express your feeling. When Axel and Roxas expressed their feelings, it turned out well. If they could do that; so could you".

His words were very encouraging.

"I love Demyx" I sighed breathlessly.

I know what I must do!

"Thank you Vexen!" I said and got up with such determination. "I'm going to tell Luxaeus and I'll ask him how I can express my feelings".

"Okay" he said and watched me walk towards the door.

"You wont tell anyone… right?".

"I promise I wont tell, only if you want me too".

"No… keep it a secret. I want to tell him myself. And thanks".

And then I stepped through the door.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"Luxaeus!!!" I yelled looking for him, "Luxaeus!!!".

As I turned the corner, there stood Luxaeus, "Zexion. What's up?".

"Can I speak with you in your room?".

"Sure".

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

Once I knew the door was closed, I sighed out relieved.

"Ok. I just realised something. With the help of Vexen, I found out what feeling I felt. And… I love Demyx".

I looked at his expression. It changed… but not in a way I expected.

"I'm so happy for you Zex! You found out your feeling and you found someone you love! How does it feel?!".

"It feels wonderful Lex!".

"I'm so proud of you buddy. So… how are you going to tell him?".

"That's why I came here", I said and looked at the floor, "Any suggestions".

"Yeah".

I looked up, he looked determined to help me.

"Go ask Marluxia. I remember the time he first asked out Larxene. It looked so romantic", he started, "Do you know that flowers have special meanings?".

"Yes. I just never had the chance to learn them".

"You should show Demyx how much you love him through flowers. There beautiful, they smell lovely and they have very special meanings!".

"Great idea Lex!" I said and jolted out of the room to go find Marluxia. But I stoped right outside his room.

I turned around, "Thanks Lex".

"No problem" he said and then he spoke again, "Hey, you know the surprise birthday party you and Axel are planning. Do you have everything ready? His birthday is in one week".

"Axel and I are still planning, we are nearly done though. But remember, keep it a secret".

"I will".

I gave a grateful smile and closed the door. Then I began walking towards Marluxia's garden.

Stunning emerald eyes watched and heard my every move.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

I observed the very graceful flowers. They swayed in the gentle breeze as if they were dancing to a little beat.

I bent down and held a petal in my hands. So soft and smooth.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I heard someone's soft voice.

I gently let go of the petal and looked up. Marluxia stood next to me.

He had pink to rose coloured hair which went down to his shoulders. He's face showed a soft feeling; calm feeling. He has blue eyes that had a soft and caring look to them.

"Hey Marluxia. Could you help me learn flower meanings?".

"Of course, but why such a sudden interest Zexion?" he asked me curiously.

"Well…".

"For that special someone?".

I expressed shock.

"How'd you know?".

"I can feel it. Who is the lucky person?".

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone else to know, not until I tell him".

"A him?".

"Yeah".

I suddenly felt nervous. But I shouldn't! The organisation is like my family, in a way, and they would be happy with whatever and whoever makes me happy!

And Axel and Roxas; when they revealed that they had feelings for each other; we all were proud of them and happy for them. We didn't care about the genders.

Marluxia saw my uncomfortable, confused expression.

"We won't judge you. We'll be happy for you".

"I know".

And I did know. It felt good knowing they would be there for me. For us.

"So… may I ask who?".

"Demyx" I smiled and a tiny blush found its way onto my cheeks.

"Ah, I see" Marluxia smiled, "Come".

I got up and followed him.

He stopped and showed me a garden, "Do you know what flowers these are?".

"Yes, there Allspice. What do they mean Marly?".

"They mean 'Compassion'".

I gazed at the beautiful flowers, "Such a beautiful flower, to such a lovely meaning".

Marluxia gave a nod in agreement.

"And these over here. Do you know what these are?" he asked me.

"Are they Arbutus?".

"Yes Zexion. You seem to know your flowers. Do you know the meaning?".

I shook my head, "No".

"They mean 'Thee only do I love'. So if you gave this to Demyx, it means he's the only one you love".

I looked the flowers over again. They swayed slowly in the gentle breeze; enhancing their beauty.

"Zexion. I only have time to show you one more. But then I need to continue to tend my garden. If you wish, you can borrow 'Flower Meanings'. It's a book and it will tell you all sorts of flower meanings. You could always come and pick a flower. Ask me first though. And before you do, I would like to see if you know the meanings. Do you think you can manage?".

"Of course".

"I thought so. Here's the book". Marluxia placed the book delicately in my hands, "Take care of it. I would like to get it back in good condition".

"I'll take care of it".

"Great, and now… do you know what these flowers are?".

I looked at the pink and purple flowers. They were absolutely stunning.

"Aster flowers".

"Yes. Know what they mean?".

"Not really".

"They mean 'Daintiness, Symbol of Love'".

"Symbol of Love" I repeated, "I never knew flowers could mean so much. Thanks Marluxia. I shall go and read this book now. After I go see Demyx first. He must be waiting".

Before I left I saw one particular flower. I quickly skimmed through the book and found it. "Hey Marluxia…".

"Yes?".

"Could I…" I was pointing towards the flower.

He smiled, "Good choice. Yes you may. But be careful with them".

I gave a nod and gently picked one of the flowers, "Thank You".

"No worries" he said as he planted more of the pretty asters into the garden. I watched him take care of them, feed them with the nutrients in the soil, water them tenderly. It was heart-warming really.

I smiled and left to read.

And to see Demyx; my most cherished person.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

I opened my door and saw Demyx there, watching a bit of T.V.

I never really used my T.V. I just usually read, but it was nice to have one, in case.

His emerald eyes saw me and a smile formed onto his face.

"Zexy! Your back!" he chirped.

"Yeah" I smiled at him.

A_ Knock Knock _sound was made behind me.

I slowly turned around and opened the door again.

There stood Saix, with a box in his hands. "Here are the books. Xemnas said you should keep them here for a while; in your room, Zexion, until later when he will get us all to help clean the library and make room for the new books".

"I understand" I said and he handed me the box, "Thanks".

He gave a_ little_ smile and walked off.

Demyx was right behind me and he took the box from my hands. He placed the box in an empty spot of my room, where they wouldn't get damaged, and then he looked through them.

I felt the pretty flower in my pocket. I made sure it wouldn't get squashed but be out of sight so Demyx couldn't see.

"Hey Demy?" I asked, using one of his nicknames.

"Yes?" he looked up from the books.

I walked over to him gracefully and put the flower in his hands.

He smiled brightly, "It's beautiful!".

The lovely pinkish/red Gloxinia sat delicately in his hands.

"It's a Gloxinia".

"Wow, It's so beautiful Zexion! I'm going to go to my room and place it in a vase, with a snap of my fingers, it should be safely in water" as he said this, his smile brightened and he got up, walking away, "I'll be right back!".

"Of course".

And when I heard the door close, I smiled warmly as I looked at the Gloxinia page.

"I may not have realised until today… but I'm sure this is what happened" I whispered to the silent room.

"_Gloxinia: 'Love At First Sight'"._

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

It was a new day. Yesterday Demyx came back and we went through the books. But we didn't get a chance to read because he was very tired; from the mission; and so he went off to bed.

After that I just sat there; reading more flower meanings; and I found one particular flower.

And that's why I'm here, surrounded by flowers, in Marluxia's garden.

"Zexion. What flower did you say you are looking for?" the pinked haired member asked.

"I'm looking for a pink Gillyflower" I said and kept searching.

"Oh. I know where they are" Marluxia told me and left.

I waited, watching the peaceful flowers continue to sway gently in the nice breeze.

Suddenly a flower plopped onto my hands.

"There".

I looked at the flower. It was a very pretty flower. It was pink and the flowers on the stem spiralled, almost looking like one huge flower. It was an amazing sight.

"Thank You".

"Well, it looks like you are learning your flower meanings" Marly said and grinned.

I smiled back… I've been smiling a lot lately… and then I went to find Demyx.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"Demyx?" I asked and knocked on his door.

"Come in!".

I opened the door knob but stayed there.

Demyx gave me a confused expression.

"I can't stay long. I need to help Axel with something very important"…

The planning of Roxas' birthday.

…"And so I will only be here for a bit".

"Oh".

"But here". I placed the flower delicately in his hands.

"Wow!" he chirped, amazed, "These flowers are very lovely". He continued, breathless.

"Thanks" I said, "This is a pink Gillyflower. Oh… I need to go. See you tomorrow?".

"Sure, sure".

I then closed the door and walked down the hallway.

I was smiling of course.

"_Pink Gillyflower: 'Bonds of Affection'"._

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

Another day was here. Four days until Roxas' birthday.

And I set a goal.

I would tell Demyx I liked him on Roxas' birthday. Or the day after.

I would tell him how much I cared.

Yes, I show him through flowers, and I love seeing him smile... But… what would his reaction be if he new what they meant?

I want to know… how he feels.

I'll continue on what I'm doing, I'll help with the planning for Roxas' birthday and tomorrow; all of the members; are going to help clean the library.

Everything was in place.

Well, where am I right now?

I'm where I was yesterday morning.

In Marluxia's garden.

This garden is magnificent! The flowers always seem to amaze me! I am sitting down; surrounded by flowers, while Marluxia is helping me find the flower I am looking for.

"Ah, here it is" I said aloud as I found it.

It was a Gardenia; a lovely white flower – with very smooth and soft petals. I just couldn't stop smiling.

I got up, thanked Marluxia like always and made my way to Demyx's room.

I had to help with planning again. So I wouldn't have time today.

What excuse could I make up?

_Knock Knock_ was heard as I knocked Demyx's door.

I then had an idea.

I wrote something onto a little piece of paper -I found in my pocket- I then placed the flower on the floor, and wrapped the little note around it, saying it was from me and why I wouldn't see him until tomorrow.

I then left before he opened the door.

Demyx opened his door and looked around. No one was there. He looked down and saw the flower. Instant smile spread across his stunning features.

"Zexion" he sighed dreamily.

He read the note and understood. Taking the flower and the note into his room and closing the door behind him.

I watched, out of sight, but left after I saw him smile.

And the meaning of the flower felt right.

"_Gardenia: 'I love you in secret'"._

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

From tomorrow it would be three days until Roxas' party.

Today everyone was instructed to clean the library and so I swiftly walked towards the desired destination.

I pushed open the double doors and saw everyone seated on the white couches.

"Zexion Dude, Great that you could join us" Xigbar greeted me.

I went up to them and took a seat next to Demyx.

"Now, since we are all here, let's begin" Xemnas ordered and so I got up. The others followed.

"Zexion?" They called after me as I walked towards the door.

"Zex? Where you going?" Luxaeus asked me.

"Start without me, I'm going to get the new books" I replied back.

I heard shuffles of footsteps and so I guess they did as I ordered.

"Zexion…" I heard a soft voice again.

I knew it was Marluxia. I heard his voice everyday since I was always in his garden.

I turned around and I was right, "Marly" I greeted with a nod.

"Do you wish to take a flower out of my garden while you are out?".

I blushed… I didn't quite think of that.

But then I thought of the perfect flower!

"Yes. I would like to acquire a certain flower. If I'm allowed".

"Certainly" and then he walked off to help the others.

I smiled to myself and left the room, closing the doors behind me.

I then headed of towards my room.

Once I was there, I turned the door knob and walked inside, not bothering to close the door.

I searched for the box and I found it were I left it.

Making sure I had my gloves on tight; so they wouldn't fall off or make the box slip out of my hands; I then picked it up and walked outside of my room. This time closing and locking the door.

I then made my way towards Marluxia's beautiful garden.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"Now… were would this flower be?" I asked myself.

I had been reading the flower meaning book for a while now. And I knew most flower meanings; so I could tell a flower a mile away. But I just couldn't quite find it-

"Oh! Here it is!" I yelled in excitement.

I've been very excited lately. With the whole feeling emotions, learning new things, getting new books; the idea of getting the library fixed is just wonderful!; loving Demyx… Everything was just exciting! And it felt amazing…!

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I bent down and delicately placed the flower in my hands.

With a little tug, I took it out of the ground and held it daintily.

It was a Daisy; a very pretty white flower with a yellow centre.

"_Daisy: 'Gentleness, Innocence, Loyal Love'"._

I thought about the meaning as I walked over to the entrance of the garden and placed the flower on the top of the box. Then with a little lift, I had the box in my hands.

I then exited the garden and took the short cut back to the library.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

I freed one of my hands from under the box and knocked on the library door.

With a small creaking sound, the double doors opened and I saw who let me in.

Demyx greeted me with a cheerful smile.

"Just the person I wanted to see" I told him and he let me through.

"Oh?".

I gracefully walked over to a table and placed the box down. Then I gently picked up the flower and returned back to Demyx.

"Here" I spoke and placed the flower onto his hand.

Demyx looked at it with a soft smile.

"Pretty, as always" he said and showed the smile I adore so much.

I could feel the emotion bubble joyfully in me.

And his smile felt contagious… I just had to smile as well.

"Well Zexy… I love all these flowers you're giving me… but can I ask you something?" Dem asked me.

I felt slightly worried… what would he ask?

"Yeah?".

"Why are you giving me these pretty flowers?".

I could feel the heat on my cheeks, so I looked away shyly and swiftly. "You-You'll just have to wait and see…" was my reply.

I heard a slight giggle and looked up. Demyx had his hand over his mouth, trying not to giggle any louder.

But the thing that caught me off guard was the little tinge off pink on his cheeks.

'_So… cute…'_

Ok… I know why people like seeing others blush.

But its soo humiliating when it happens to you!

Pushing that thought aside; I let Demyx go to his room to place the flower in water, with the other flowers; while I went to help the others.

Before long Demyx made his way in and was beside me, cleaning the shelves. And after a bit longer, all the shelves where clean… and they looked brand new!

I gasped, "Never seen the library like this before. It looks like its new!".

All the others had triumphant smiles on.

Mission accomplished, I guess.

"Ok, so Zexion. Where did you put the new books?" Axel asked. Roxas beside him, with a cheerful grin.

Axel has fiery red hair, which was spiky and went in all different directions. He has sea-green eyes and upside-down teardrops under each eye.

But Roxas' had cerulean blue eyes. His hair is a light golden colour, like the colour of sunshine. His hair is also spiky but it is a bit tousled to the side.

I looked over to the side and gave a point towards the box of new books. Roxas and Axel then gave a point to a section on a shelve; that they cleared for the new books. Then you had Marluxia and Larxene, who held a sign declaring 'New Books'.

Demyx giggled slightly from behind me.

We all split up and got a few books each. Then we placed the books in categories across the cleared shelve. Once we were all done, and the sections were labelled, Marluxia and Larxene placed the sign above the shelve.

All 13 nobodies stepped back and admired their work.

"Lovely" was a reply from Luxord. His British accent was easy to hear. He has short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well, Number six. You are usually here. What do you think?" Xemnas asked me.

"I reckon this is wonderful. The library looks good as new and now I've got new books to read" I replied.

"And with me!" Demyx added with a grin.

I smiled back too.

The others nodded in agreement and one by one they exited the room.

It was just me and Demyx.

"Want to read a book?".

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

Demyx and I were half way through the book we started. It's a fantasy type novel.

We were both seated on one of the white couches with Demyx' blankets wrapped around us and a window open for fresh air.

It was already the afternoon now, and the sun was setting, lighting the room with an orangey yellow glow.

I am reading to Demyx while he lays his head on my shoulder.

If someone came and took a picture of this scene. It would look absolutely adorable.

And it felt amazing having Demyx with me.

Now we are three-quarters through and it's actual really interesting. Demyx would stop me at times and we would talk about the different things from the book.

Like, "I wonder how it would feel to have dragon wings?" or "What happens if you don't have to breathe?" and other questions like that.

And it's very interesting when we start a conversation. We usually can't stop until we realise we should continue to read.

"Hey Zexion. If a dragon came into the room, and blew fire everywhere, and me and you were in here alone, with the doors locked, so there's no escape. How would we come out alive?".

"That's… a huge question".

Demyx gave a couple of chuckles before he placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

"But I guess it's a good question. Because if a dragon did come in here, you would be useless, because you have water powers. Because if the dragon burnt a few things down, the air wouldn't have much vapour around and so we wouldn't be able to breath and you wouldn't be able to use any of your water powers, to save yourself or to stop the fire" I explained, thinking, "But… if I use my illusion powers, I could stimulate things dragons like, and maybe I could make it stop from burning things or lure it away… or maybe even smash the doors open so we can escape…".

Demyx gave a few more chuckles.

"What? It's only a thought".

"I know, very creative though" Demyx said with a few more chuckles, though they sounded more like giggles now.

I didn't know how to react, so I just smiled.

"That settles it!" Demyx declared.

"Huh?" I asked confused… really confused….

"If something goes wrong, we will protect each other… either in a tsunami or if a dragon comes!" Demyx continued his declaration with a grin.

I grinned at his child-like behaviour. Though… seeing him like this is always so adorable.

"Okay" I replied.

Demyx grinned his adorable grin and then I continued to read the book.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

I just finished the book and was about to place it onto the table, when I realised I had a sleeping Demyx on my shoulder.

I halted to a stop and stayed in the same position like a statue. I was silent as I looked over Demyx to see if I woke him up.

I didn't and then I sighed in relief. I lay back and just decided that I would be sleeping here for the night. And so I glanced back towards Demyx who was sleeping soundlessly and looked so peaceful.

I could feel my lips tug up into a soft smile.

Demyx looked so peaceful… it was just too adorable!

Just then I felt myself pulled closer by two arms and that's when I realised that Demyx must have put his arms around me when I was reading the book, so that he could see the pictures. And now since Demyx is sleeping, I can't exactly move… can I?

Demyx absentmindedly pulled me closer again. And all I could do was sit quietly too see if Demyx would wake up. He didn't… so I just lay back against the couch and closed my eyes to sleep.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

"Hey Roxy… look at this cute couple" I heard a voice murmur somewhere around me.

"Axel… don't annoy them. There sleeping, they must've been reading last night and fell asleep" said another whisper.

"And Roxy, look how adorable they look!" said the first voice.

"Shhhh… you're too loud" said the other voice.

These voices rang a bell…

I sprang up, eyes wide, forgetting that I could have woken up Demyx.

"Hey, Zexion" Axel said with a smirk, "How was your midnight cuddle?".

"Axel!" Roxas said and hit Axel behind the head, "I told you! They were probably reading and fell asleep!".

"Roxy, you know it's just a joke. And come on, there such a cute couple!" Axel reasoned.

"You're right about that" Roxas said with a grin.

And all this made the blush on my face deepen. Did they…? How long…?

"How long have you been here!?!?" I asked, maybe a bit of hysteria in my voice.

"Calm down. We haven't been here too long" Roxas said with a soft whisper; realising our conversation could have woken Demyx up.

This made me look towards the other boy, who still had his arms wrapped around me. I smiled softly at Demy, not caring who saw it.

"Ahah…! Seeeeee…! There_ is_ something here!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas just glared back but then laughed at his boyfriend. Obviously use to his personality. It was actually one of the things Roxas loves about him.

I kissed the top of Demyx head, "see this boy here" I whispered.

I really didn't care if the other two heard.

"I love him dearly" I whispered and then placed my head back onto the couch and closed my eyes with content.

I could hear the sudden cheerfulness of Axel; and Roxas trying to calm said redhead. They were probably ecstatic about having another couple. And the fact that their friends were the certain couple, made them even more cheerful.

I sighed and then felt the arms around me loosen. I fluttered my eyes open and looked to the side, to see Demyx stretching his arms in front of him.

And then when Demyx actually opened his eyes, the other two boys and I burst out laughing at the bewildered look Demyx showed.

"Eh!?" Demyx questioned.

He really must be wondering how he ended up here.

"Oh my!" Axel laughed and held onto the couch for dear life. If he didn't, he would have fallen down in an instant.

Demyx' features showed how confused he felt; until his eyes wondered onto the book I was reading to him last night. Then he seemed to remember.

Rubbing the back off his head, he laughed a couple of times, "Now I remember!".

"Yes. I just finished reading the book last night when you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up, so I just lay my head back onto the couch. I must have fallen asleep too" I explained.

"Oh".

"Well, well. Roxy and I are going to do some mission Xemnas' put us on. Will be back soon" Axel told us and got up.

I gave a nod and he and Roxas left the room together.

"Demyx… go back to your room and sleep. I'll pack up here" I told him.

"No… let me help. I'm not tired anyway" Demyx assured me, "I actually would like to read another book".

"Are you sure?".

"Positive" Demyx chirped.

I shrugged, got up, and went to get another book.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

I just brought Demyx back to his room, and packed up the stuff in the library. Now I am on my way to Marluxia's garden, like usual.

Three days until Roxas' party and three days until I tell Demyx my feelings.

That thought just entered my mind.

With that I entered to find Marluxia tending his garden. I walked in with a 'hello' and looked for a certain flower.

"What flower today, Zexion?" Marluxia asked me.

"I'm looking for a White Camellia" I told him, still searching for this beautiful flower.

Marluxia smiled with agreement.

"I'm giving it to Demyx soon, he's in his room resting" I continued, "And I must get this flower for him".

"I see".

"Ah! Here it is!" I exclaimed; with joy overwhelming me. I bent down slowly and picked the flower with a gentle tug.

"See you later Marluxia".

I heard some laughs from behind, "Sure, sure".

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

I knocked once on Demyx' door before it pulled open and I was allowed in.

After that I presented the flower to Demyx, and with a heart-warming smile he carefully took the flower from my hand and placed it with the others.

Then he turned around, took out his sitar and played some music to me.

It was a new song he wrote and it sounded oh so beautiful!

And he looked adorable as he strummed away and sang with the notes.

I smiled warmly, _"White Camellia: 'You're Adorable'"._

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

It was a new day, and only two days away from _the_ day or an easier statement: **Tomorrow was** _the _**day.**

The day of Roxas' surprise birthday party… and the day I tell Demyx how I feel.

Yesterday, I spent the day listening and helping Demyx with his new song and then I spent the afternoon with Axel, deciding on some more things for Roxas' birthday party.

And now it was the time of day where I go to Marluxia's garden to gather yet another flower.

This time I am searching for a Cedar Leaf. This one could be hard to find, and that's why I have Marluxia searching too.

"Hmm… Over here Zexion" Marluxia's soft voice called.

I got up, dusted the dirt of my black cloak, and walked towards the person who called my name.

Marluxia placed the green, patterned, Cedar Leaf onto my right palm and then he waved a goodbye as he went to plant more flowers on the other side of the garden.

I examined the nice leaf and then walked over to the entrance. Before entering the castle, I looked back at the swaying flowers, and then yelled thanks to Marluxia.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

Just like usual, I went to Demyx' room and gave him the flower. And when that was done, Demyx showed me the improved version of his song.

And I began to listen to the lovely melody as well.

But when it was time for me to leave in the afternoon; to go find Axel and keep preparing for the party; I looked back at the flowers in the vase and smiled.

I then said my goodbyes and went.

"_Cedar Leaf: 'I live for thee'"._

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

I woke up to the light shade of a new day and got dressed in the usual black cloak, black gloves, black boots; the organisation's signature look.

And then I exited my room to gather some flowers for later.

This was usually what I did every time I woke up, but I was nervous… because… it's _the_ day…

I walked into the brighter area of the castle and opened the doors into the garden. Then I pace-walked towards an area of flowers.

My eyes then wondered around the different types of flowers, until I saw the two very flowers I came here to get.

I bent down and slowly tugged the two flowers until they were free. I then got back up and was about to exit the garden until Marluxia showed up.

I gave a nod, "Marluxia", I greeted.

"Oh Zexion, I thought you would be here. Axel wants to see you" he told me and made his way to his flowers.

"I thought as much" I replied and walked out of the garden. But then quickly said a "Thanks!" before I exited.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

It was already the afternoon in The Land That Never Was, and I was currently in the ballroom of the castle. I was blowing different colours of balloons while Axel was finishing up the decorations.

I have been here for most of the day after I went and picked the two flowers from this morning. These two flowers are currently safe and hiding away from view.

"That's it" Axel said as he came up to me, "We better get the guests in here".

"Already?" I asked as I placed the now finished balloon on the table.

Axel picked up the sky-blue balloon and tied a ribbon around it before placing it and tying it around another decoration, "Of course" he added while doing this.

I gave a slight nod before leaving to gather the trays of food from the kitchen.

"I'll bring the guests in, then?" I heard Axel yell from the ballroom.

I raised my hand and shook it towards the door, indicating a yes, and then continued towards the kitchen.

~:::…Zemyx…:::~

The guests were in the ballroom all except Roxas. In about two minutes he should be back from the mission Superior gave him.

We were all waiting and getting ready to yell "Surprise!"; when the young blonde walks through the huge ballroom doors.

And any moment now he would walk through.

Right on cue, the ballroom doors were sliding open and spiky blonde hair came into view. The young birthday boy walked through those doors and into the huge ballroom where all of us yelled surprise.

Roxas immediately jumped with joy at the sight of all his fellow members remembering his birthday and surprising him with a birthday party. He was absolutely stunned with the beautiful decorations and the lovely cake.

Of course he ran towards Axel and gave him a hug, thinking that he had something to do with this.

"Oh Roxy, how'd you know?" Axel said with a loving smirk.

"I just do, and who else helped you?" Roxas asked his beloved redhead.

Axel smirked and pointed towards me, "Zexy over there helped me".

I rolled my eyes at the use of my nickname, but then my eyes widened when Roxas ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Zexion!" he chirped.

"No problem" I said and decided to hug back.

After that was done, Roxas made his way back over to Axel and they started talking about the different games and foods they had at the party.

I watched them for a while before I went and got Roxas' present.

I began walking towards Roxas; who was sitting on Axel's lap and opening the present Axel gave him; and as I did, some other members were gathering their presents too.

Before long we were handing our presents to the birthday boy, who gladly received the presents, thanked the givers, and then opened them with joy.

Roxas was extremely happy and he began placing the presents in safe spots so that later he could get them and put them in his room. Axel was helping him of course.

I laughed at the sight and went to get a cup of coffee. I'm going to need if I want to stay awake; since I'm extremely tired from getting all the preparations done for this party.

After I had my cup of coffee, I secretly grabbed my two hidden flowers and made my way towards the ballrooms' balcony.

I swiftly pushed open the balcony's door and walked through into the chilly but soothing air. Then I placed my cup and the flowers onto the nearest table, before I closed the doors.

When that was done I picked up my cup and my flowers and made my way towards the railing. Then I looked out onto the horizon. It was a really pretty sight.

I took a sip of my coffee before I looked out again, but before I fully relaxed a soft hand touched my shoulder.

Wait… I didn't hear the balcony door open…

I turned around to see a soft smile from a certain person.

Demyx continued to smile at me and I could feel my face heating up.

I looked away and mentally slapped myself. Why couldn't I just not blush at least once?!

I heard Demyx' soft laughs from behind me and I tried to keep that sound in my mind. It was a very nice sounding laugh. Musical even.

"Zexy… Didn't you say you were going to tell me your secret? You never got around to it…" Demyx trailed off.

Oh… I think I know where this is going.

But I said I was going to tell him, I even promised!

But… how in kingdom hearts could I tell him?

"However, you don't need to worry! I know your secret!".

He _**what**_?!

"Throughout the week when you left to do stuff, I got bored. So I went looking for you. The first time I found you talking to Luxaeus and I heard what you told him. At first I couldn't believe it. I was wondering why you didn't tell me! But I thought you were still busy so I just decided to go to your room. That's why I was standing outside it".

"Oh" was all I could say. I was completely speechless.

"Then the second time you were also with Luxaeus. And I heard the same thing. So I know your secret! But I still can't believe you didn't tell me!".

My throat became dry and I had to gulp a few times so I could speak up.

"Erm… W-what is my s-secret then?".

I could feel myself nearly hyper-ventilating. What if he _really _knew my secret? Yeah, I wouldn't have to tell him, because he would know already… but… I'd rather tell him then have him just find out!

"You and Axel were making a surprise party for Roxas and only you both new. That's why you were hanging out with Axel a lot this week. And it was a secret from all of us! Why couldn't you tell me? I would have kept it a secret, and besides, I could have helped! And now look, you're tired and drinking coffee just to stay awake!" Demyx told me with a few laughs.

That's when I broke into laughter too.

I can't believe it! Demyx thinks that's my secret… I can't blame him! But really… I nearly choked on air for a moment there!

Demyx looked at me questionably as I held my sides for dear life. I nearly fell down laughing from this; I probably looked like I was going mad.

Demyx still looked utterly confused and I tried to calm down, but I just couldn't help laughing. I broke into tears from all the laughter and once I did settle down, I had to wipe my face from all the tears.

Gosh that was funny!

Demyx looked at me still very confused and all I could do was take in a deep breath.

But… it actually felt easier to tell him now.

"Demyx, that's not my secret at all. That's just something we had to keep secret so it could be a surprise birthday party. If everyone knew, it wouldn't really be a surprise," I told him, "That's why I began to laugh, because that's way off from what my real secret is! My secret is such an important deal to me and when you said you knew it, jeez I thought I was going to die. So that's why I laughed so much, and I probably looked crazy!".

Demyx began laughing and it was my time to be confused.

"Oh, ok then. I was wondering if I was missing some joke or something!," Demyx said between laughs, "But it's because I was wrong about the secret. So… this makes me curious… what's so important about this secret?" he asked me.

Yeah… I think he's not letting me go until I tell him…

So I began phrasing words in my head, though it just didn't come out right. It sounded to _'lovey dovey'_ for me or just _'not right'_.

I continued to do so and I could feel Demyx' gaze on me, waiting for my reply.

Then a phrasing caught my attention and the whole embarrassing blushing thing happened again.

"Haha… You're blushing!" I heard Demyx' voice say with joy, "I _love_ it when you blush!".

Ok, now that caught my attention. He just used the word **'love'**!

I shook my head to stop the on coming blush and then coughed into my hand to begin my long speech.

Demyx went silent and waited for my reply.

Firstly, I gave Demyx the Red Chrysanthemum in my hand.

He took it with care and smiled at it.

"Another flower for me!" Demyx chirped, "I love it".

"Um… Demyx… I… well…." I stopped to a halt. Grrr!!! I just couldn't get it out of my mouth!

This phrasing is right; I just need to find a way to actually say it. So I decided to try a different approach.

"Ok... Demyx, these past days I've been giving you flowers, correct?".

"Mhmm. Very nice and pretty flowers".

"And are you aware that flowers have meanings?".

"Very aware".

D-does…? Does that mean he actually k-knows the meanings of the flowers I have g-given him?!

"Er… Do y-you know flower meanings?".

"Not… exactly" he admitted.

I sighed with some relief.

"Ok… Well, do you r-remember the f-flowers I have given you?" I asked, and tried not to stutter as I did.

"How could I forget!?" Demyx answered.

I took another deep breath, hoping to stop my stuttering. "Okay, then here is a 'flower meanings' book Marluxia let me borrow," I said, and was happy that I didn't stutter, "Look up the flowers and tell me when your done".

"Um… okay" Demyx said and took the book. He began flipping through the book and one by one he read each page on the flowers I have given him. I couldn't meet his gaze and so I didn't quite see his reaction.

"Oh" was a slight whisper I heard.

I gulped, took another breath and met his gaze.

"And… the… f-flower… I just… g-gave you… means-"

"'_I love you'_" Demyx finished.

I was stunned.

"When you asked me if I knew flower meanings I said, 'Not Exactly'. It's because…" Demyx told me, "…Red Chrysanthemum's are the only flowers I know the meaning of".

_**WHAT!?**_

That means when I gave him the flower before I started talking, he already knew?!

Demyx saw my confused expression and began speaking, "But I wasn't sure if you knew the meaning… so… I just thought you wanted to give me a Red Chrysanthemum".

"Oh"…

"Well… The thing is… I do know the meanings of flowers and well… I've liked you for some time now and Luxaeus told me to ask Marluxia what to do. And Marly said I should show you how I feel through flowers… so I've been giving you flowers everyday… and yeah…" I told him, not fully meeting Demyx' gaze, "So yeah, I… um… well… I lo-"

I stopped talking as I suddenly felt arms surround me and bring me into a soft and gentle embrace.

I was shocked beyond belief.

Demyx was _hugging _**me**!

"Oh Zexy! You're blushing like mad; you make me wanna hug you so badly!" Demyx chirped, "You're even more adorable when you blush!".

Eh!?

"Wait… are you saying…?...".

Demyx was still hugging me as he responded, "Jeez, I've liked you for so long I can't even remember when I started liking you! No… wait… I remember…! When I joined and Axel showed me around, the first time I saw you, you seemed interesting! You looked like a quiet type of person and you always read, it made me wanna read books so I could talk to you! Then Axel realised how much I wanted to _even talk _to you and so he pushed me into you one day. I had to apologise to you and that was the first time I actually talked to you. I wanted to at least say a 'Hi, I'm Demyx'. Not an 'Er… Sorry… Axel kinda… pushed me over here…'. So that was different. But it was lovely because I was like… right there in front of you… actually getting to look at you up close and… jeez… you looked brilliant! I just adore your lilac hair and… Gah!... Everything about you!".

"I was soooo happy that after a while, I began talking to you more and you actually spent time with me! And when we became friends… It was like… I was in heaven. And that even sounds weird in its self!" Demyx laughed and kept hugging me, "And then I start getting flowers from you… and now… now you are saying _you _**like** _me_! Do you know how happy I am!?".

"Well… I'm… completely… speechless…" I said the truth.

And why wouldn't I be speechless!? I can't believe I never noticed that Demyx liked me. Seriously, after hearing Demyx side, I can't believe how clueless I've been!

I remember the time Demyx joined and when he pushed into me because of Axel. But why couldn't I see that Demyx liked me so bad?!

But… wow… it's… very wonderful that Demyx likes me because since I liked him and he likes me... Then we'll both be happy! And we could be together and-

"Wait… you think I'm adorable? And when I blush you think I'm even more adorable?" I asked.

"Mhmm..." Demyx said and nuzzled against my neck and my lilac hair, "You are soo adorable. I just love it when you blush as well".

"So that's why" I whispered.

"Do you… really love me?" Demyx asked me after a short silence.

"Of course… remember what I said, this secret is important to me… it's because I really mean it" I assured, and I couldn't be any more sure.

"Haha… that's too wonderful…," he breathed dreamily, "…I feel the same way".

And of course… I just had to blush didn't I!

Demyx smiled at the sight; probably thinking I look adorable; and all of a sudden kissed my cheek.

"Too adorable, can't resist" Demyx giggled and rest his head back onto my shoulder.

I couldn't help smiling, I actually felt like squealing like a school girl… and that is something… I would _never_ normally do.

"Hehehe… I can't believe I'm actually hugging you!," Demyx said breathlessly, "Wait… I can't believe I actually just kissed you!".

"I can't believe it either" I sighed dreamily as well.

But then I felt a soft petal brush against my hand.

I still had the other flower in my hand!

"Hey Demyx…"

"Hmm?".

"I have one more flower to give you" I told him.

Demyx let go of me and looked for the last flower, "Really?!".

"Mhmm… This is a Viscaria" I spoke and before I gave it to him I asked, "Will You Dance With Me?".

Demyx took the flower, "Is that the meaning of this pretty flower?".

"Yeah".

Demyx gently kissed the flower's petals and then his gorgeous emerald eyes gazed upon mine, "Of course I will dance with you!".

I took his hands with care and gently pulled him closer towards me. He still held the Viscaria in his hands as we danced to the light sound of music from the ballroom.

From the corner of my eyes I could see that we had an audience; who were cheering us on and smiling with pleasure. And I could definitely see the warm smiles from the birthday boy and his boyfriend.

It was a lovely sight… kinda funny though.

I chuckled a bit and heard Demyx ask me, "What's so funny?".

I turned my attention back to him and said, "We have an audience".

Demyx started to blush, right in front of me, and turned to look at the ballroom. I kept my eyes on his face, and saw it turn redder and redder as Demyx actually looked at our 'audience'.

"Haha, Don't worry. Their cheering for us" I said, still dancing with him, "And… guess what…?".

Demyx turned his attention back to me, still blushing, but our dance stopped for a moment. "What?".

"You're so adorable when you blush too!" I chirped.

Demyx turned his head and took his gaze away from me as he started to blush harder.

"Haha, Too cute!" I exclaimed, "And… er… don't worry. I'm kinda…"

Demyx returned his gaze to me, still blushing, but a warm smile spread across his face, "…You're blushing too! Hehehe!".

"Of course" I said and kissed his cheek, like he did to me, "Now… continue to dance with me".

"Haha… I'm planning too!" was his reply as he placed his head near my neck and nuzzled into my hair.

And in the moonlight, we danced together at the melodious sound of music from the ballroom, where our friends were smiling and dancing too.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Ok… I can't help it. I think I'm a total lovey dovey person. My stories always end with a happy ending and they always seem to have cute moments and stuff._

_And I like it when they do! I think it's cute! ^^_

_I hope you like this story too. And that you think it's adorable! ^^ And full of love! :D_

_Hehehe, I'm very proud of this! It's my first Zemyx story! _

_And Zemyx is one of my fav kingdom hearts yaoi couples! :D _

_What do you think of my story? Please click the review button and tell me! _

_I really wanna know what you think!_

_I think I didz well ^^_

_But Please Review and tell me what you think! :D_


End file.
